Various devices are known for wirelessly controlling or automating operation of electrical devices. For example, wireless lighting control systems facilitate control and automation of lighting fixtures. That is, various electrical devices may be configured to operate according to predetermined schedules or events, such as in response to time or other user selections and preferences. Remote monitoring or wireless control of certain electrical devices is also offered, including the monitoring or controlling of electrical devices over a network using a mobile device. As the automation and control, including wireless control, of electrical devices becomes more popular and as the desired control becomes more complex, there is a need for robust device control systems that are relatively straightforward to install, configure, and use. Although some relatively sophisticated systems are available, they typically require extensive wiring and other installation steps by technicians specially trained in such systems and are expensive and complex to install and maintain. One such device configuration is user control devices. For example, wireless wall switches. One such prior art wireless wall switch requires the installer to physically access a pairing switch on each of a wireless wall switch and a wireless controller that switches/dims the light fixture to be associated with the wall switch. Such physical access is often not convenient or practical depending on the physical locations of the devices involved.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.